


Ad'ika

by StardustStrange



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cara and Fennec are barely in this like blink and youll miss it kind of barely in it, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Oneshot, like really short, this is a bit ooc, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustStrange/pseuds/StardustStrange
Summary: An Exhausted Din needs Boba's help and Boba is more than happy to help
Relationships: Cara Dune/Fennec Shand, Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Kudos: 91





	Ad'ika

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and may be a bit out of character, but this was sort of self indulgent so if you guys enjoy it that's cool, also I know Fennec and Cara don't have any dialogue in this but in future fics I will include them more, because I think they're great together . 
> 
> anyways I'm rambling enjoy this short fic containing hurt and comfort

"DIN!" Boba yelled as he saw the other collapse in front of him . 

He pushed past Fennec and Cara cradling The Mandalorian close "Din ...speak to me kar'taylir darasuum" (my love) 

Din coughed softly alerting the other he was conscious, Boba quickly took of Dins helmet brushing the hair out of his face he sat him upright with a sigh . 

"B-Boba" Din managed to croak out his face was covered in dust a few cuts on his cheeks and lip . 

"Shh shh youre safe now , are you hurt ? Did you break anything?" Boba asked his voice alightly wavering with worry . 

Din shook his head coughing softly wiping the dust from his face , " No ... I just got into a little scuffle and well the desert doesn't help with dehydration ". 

Boba sighed in relief his lover wasn't harmed he was just a little banged up ..better than a broken ribcage . 

"Fennec get some water , Cara hand me a cloth " Boba instructed as the two women went their seperate ways to help out the bounty hunter . 

With a bucket of water and a cloth in hand he held the bucket up to Din's lips gently "Pirur" (drink) . 

Din slowly sipped at the cold water replenishing himself, he blinked slowly looking up at Boba slowly calming down feeling himself sink into his arms. 

"Good boy " Boba praised as he dampened the cloth in his hands pressing the cold fabric to Din's face cleaning the dirt and dry blood off . 

Din leaned into the touches his breath steady eyes fluttering closed as he enjoyed the tender care that was being given to him . 

With one last wipe over Din's face , Boba smirked softly "look at you , mesh'la"(beautiful) 

Din blushed softly at the compliment smirking weakly attempting to hide his face in the others chest causing Boba to chuckle softly . 

"Aw , you're so adorable Ad'ika" (little one)  
Boba said sweetly rubbing Din's back gently , he lifted the others chin up to face him " feel better , want some food?" He asked . 

With a nod Din smiled softly " Yes, Please that would be nice" his stomach growled as he spoke . 

"Alright I'll get you fed soon my love" Boba said softly giving Din a kiss on his forehead softly .


End file.
